


Бёздей-бой (Birthday Boy)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crystals, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Strength Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона День Рождения: третий с того момента, как он стал соседом Шерлока, и первый в качестве любовника всё того же Шерлока. Естественно он собирался его отмечать! Но наметилось одно дело, и запланированный ужин в ресторанчике Анжело пришлось отменить. В любом случае у Шерлока были иные планы. Повлекшие за собой малюсенькие мужские карминно-красные стринги, множество серебряных украшений, высокие каблуки, стразы и горячий секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бёздей-бой (Birthday Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155937) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Иллюстрация к фику от Archia:  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/6dd2bcefeabffbfdfd9226a055ee81c4/tumblr_nr9x0lpdKo1rl7ovzo1_500.jpg  
> И ещё одна картинка для фика:  
> http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/75025783739/rec-birthday-boy-by-221b-hound-johns

Джон задумал милый ужин. Нет, правда, ничего такого. На самом деле эта праздничная кутерьма не волновала его лет двадцать — с тех пор как покинул дом родителей. То он был занят учёбой, то работой, то поиском шальной пули и тем, как не протянуть ноги... Потом настали хорошенькие деньки — один хуже другого. И так, пока не появился Шерлок, с которым каждый день стал благословением, и не пропала необходимость выделять какой-то из них.

Хотя, это был первый День Рождения в качестве любовника Шерлока, и он подумал: _Анджело_ , почему нет. Милый ужин, свечка, словно на этот раз действительно есть, что праздновать. Словом, пустяк.

Но вот у них дело, а расследования всегда в приоритете. Джон повозражал, не долго. По какой-то причине Шерлок увлёкся этим случаем, пусть Джон и бился об заклад, что преступник — переживающий за успех фешн-показа спонсор. Ну, он сказал « _Фешн_ »… На самом деле там не _одежда_ , а… Скорее аксессуары: шик на грани шока — обвешиваться созданными этим ювелиром-ставшим-художником-по-боди-арту драгоценностями. Шерлок, в своей язвительной манере, был менее склонен верить такой очевидной разгадке. Он полагал, что причудливая природа угроз предполагала скорее личностный, чем денежный мотив.

Клиентура специализирующегося на ювелирке[1] художника была разношёрстной, но всех объединяли любовь к позёрству и желание возвышаться над остальными, буквально _сиять_. Эта техника вобрала в себя концепцию ваджазлинга[2] и, насмехаясь над его умилительной скромностью, устраивала сногсшибательное зрелище для тех, кто на самом деле хотел себя _показать._

Письма с угрозами, вытатуированные на свиной коже — ради всего святого! — в равной степени напугали и прославили одержимого цацками «модельера».

И Шерлок решил, что лучший способ докопаться до правды (он подозревал, что угрозы действительно были пиар-ходом, но сам художник был ни при чём) — стать _частью_ показа.

Джон ждал за сценой; облачённый в тёмный костюм, доктор выглядел шикарно. Лучше, чем шикарно. _Охренительно._ Он и сам так считал, хоть и не был тщеславным. Надежды, что удастся поужинать, не оставалось; он разоделся, чтобы сойти за законодателя мод, и Шерлок оценил произведённый эффект. _Взглядом._ Джон не подозревал, что можно выразить восхищение без слов, одними глазами, до _этого_ взгляда Шерлока.

Шанс усвоить урок представился тут же.

Он не видел, что _натворил_ этот фэшн-гуру, пока Шерлок не вплыл за кулисы на… на… высоких каблуках в о-ох!слепуительном сиянии стразов. Джон стоял, уронив челюсть, пока Шерлок, весь из себя, писал Лестрейду. Он мгновенно прочёл ответ и снова принялся печатать. Следующее смс детектив ждал с ещё большим нетерпением, но сообщение пришло почти сразу.

Джон не думал. Не замечал происходящего. Его разум утратил все когнитивные способности и занимался тем, что гонял по черепу одну и ту же мысль:

« _О. Святые. Грёбанные. Угодники. На Чёртовом. Колесе. Я. Хочу. Его. Хочу. Хочу. Хочу. Хочу. Такого. О. Господи. Боже. Милостивый. Всевышний. **Хочу**_ ».

И он сгорал, кипел, плавился от похоти при виде _такого_ Шерлока: высокого и бледного, на пятидюймовых шпильках золотых босоножек. При виде ног, гладких, увлажнённых, казавшихся мягкими на ощупь; расслабленной позы, открывавшей великолепный изгиб бедра и ягодиц. Линий живота с лёгким естественным изгибом, рельефных грудных мышц и потемневших розовых сосков. Крепкой длинной спины, покрытой очаровательными веснушками и родинками; тонкого намёка на косметику, нанесённую на лицо Шерлока, чтобы подчеркнуть его скулы, глаза, губы.

Его длинных, удивительных пальцев, стучащих по кнопкам телефона. Даже набирая текст, они были великолепны, эти пальцы. Эти руки. Просто. Охренительно как великолепны.

Очаровательная протяжённость едва одетого Шерлока Холмса была украшена серебром, покрыта блёстками и обклеена стразами.

Лак для ногтей, тёмный, искрящийся, как звёздное небо, приковывал взгляд к сверкающим кольцам на пальцах Шерлока. Четыре — и даже большой, — на каждой руке отягощали нефрит, циркон и аметист в серебряных оправах. Мелкая коралловая крошка, кольцо из лазурита. Осколок яшмы, светящийся чёрным в вихре серебра с оттенком розового золота.

Одно кольцо, искусно растянутое вдоль пальца, изящно изгибалось над тыльной стороной ладони — замерший в движении хвост дракона. Оно напомнило о моментах, когда растянувшийся на диване Шерлок смотрел на Джона из-под ресниц: неподвижность, пленённая на мгновение, чтобы после стать неистовым ураганом. Казалось, что Шерлок, даже опустошённый со скуки, в безвыходном положении временно, лишь выжидает сигнала, чтобы вновь очнуться и действовать.

Джону нравилось дракон-кольцо. Он любил и кораллы, и лазурит, и яшму. Любил блестящее серебро и аметист. Любил, как они смотрелись на бледной коже Шерлока и как под ней проступали мышцы. Шерлок был худым, да, — но сильным. _Очень_ сильным.

Но было ещё кое-что, чем Джон наслаждался и почему не мог отвести взгляда от изящных, украшенных драгоценностями пальцев Шерлока.

Браслеты: по дюжине на обоих запястьях, они звенели сладко, словно маленькие колокольчики. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок взмахивал рукой, чтобы убрать упавший на глаза локон, чтобы задумчиво коснуться полных губ… Любое едва заметное движение издавало яркое, чистое пение.

Линия кристаллов Сваровски повторяла контур предплечья. Стразы вели пунктир и завивались в вихри света, словно эхо звёздного неба Ван Гога, только более тёплых красок на более тёплом холсте.

Плечи сковывали серебряные браслеты. Три на левом бицепсе, два — на правом. Стразы тянулись вверх (по трапециевидной связке и акромиальному суставу) и усыпали ключицы.

Хотя Шерлок не прокалывал уши, художник приклеил стразы и там: по кромке раковины к бугорку и мочке уха; несколько произвольных витков сверкали вблизи трагуса и пускали нить вдоль нижней челюсти. Закрученный узор из серебра и стразов за ушами тянулся вниз по длинной изящной шее.

Она притягивала взгляд. Адамово яблоко — небольшой выступ под почти прозрачной кожей, — осталось нетронутым, и Джон хотел (разумеется, по-братски) поцеловать того, кто верно решил, что шея Шерлока не нуждается в украшениях. Сама по себе, удлинённая и выразительная, с несколькими тёмными веснушками и крошечной родинкой, она была _прекрасна, прекрасна,_ _прекрасна._

Роскошное шоу на этом не заканчивалось, потому что, опустив взгляд южнее, к ногам Шерлока, Джон продолжил глазеть уже на божественные ремешки высоких босоножек, открывавшие удивительные (и красиво накрашенные) пальцы; второй и третий украшали узкие изящные кольца.

Спина уже не была доступна взгляду, но Джон успел — ещё как успел! — разглядеть и её: стразы обрамляли крылья лопаток и тянулись вниз, обозначая позвонки. Шейный, грудной, поясничный крестцовый… и наконец эти хорошенькие, аппетитные, так и напрашивавшиеся, чтобы их укусили, ягодичные мышцы. Стразы мерцали, как россыпь звёзд в плеяде очаровательных веснушек, и этот сияющий изгиб был прекрасней, чем Млечный Путь.

Тонкая цепь опоясывала торс Шерлока. Как черта, обозначавшая экватор его тела, она была прелестной, но совершенно ненужной.

Как безделушка, подчёркивавшая выпуклость его бёдер и задницы, она была прекрасна.

Очаровательно нежная дуга — серебряная нить, тянувшаяся прямо к впадинке между обнажённых ягодиц Шерлока, едва не привела к остановке сердца из-за того, как (как!) тянулась спереди: ниже пупка, но выше бледной полоски выбритого лобка, над карминно-красными шёлковыми трусиками — мужскими стрингами, которые поддерживали его член и яички, сладко (и аппетитно, как это вообще возможно?) намекая на их очертания под завитками украшавших ткань страз.

Этого было слишком, чересчур много, но почему-то совершенно недостаточно. Всё выглядело экстравагантно и должно было смотреться вульгарно: лишь изысканность страз и феноменальная красота мужчины, надевшего их, спасли показ от позорного провала. Так или иначе, на Шерлоке эти безумные украшения из блеска и серебра были просто… акцентом, не более.

Когда он расхаживал по подиуму с грацией кошки, выпячивая губки и покачивая бёдрами, Лестрейд едва не перепрыгнул через линию « _обычно гетеросексуален_ » к « _затрахай меня до смерти!_ ». По крайней мере двое из присутствующих осознали, что были бисексуалами, и ещё двое — с полной уверенностью осознали себя геями.

Пока Шерлок не отрывался от телефона, переписываясь с Лестрейдом, сердце Джона едва не останавливалось от его вида.

— Джон?

Он смотрел на Шерлока и не отвечал. Он подозревал, что и за всю жизнь не вспомнит, как это делается.

— Лестрейд уже арестовал бойфренда ювелира. Этот идиот возомнил, что шокирующая мелодрама поможет прорекламировать показ. Как будто украшениям вроде этих не хватает шока и драмы. Теперь можем ехать домой.

Джон облизнул нижнюю губу. Кончик языка скользнул по верхней и спрятался, позволив смаковать воздух, витавший в одной с _Шерлоком_ комнате. Отдавало блёстками.

— Джон, — мягко повторил Шерлок, — Пальто. Едем домой, ну же.

Джон выпрямился, завернул в пальто ослепительное, украшенное драгоценностями тело Шерлока, натянул свой пиджак (задом наперёд), едва ли не вывалился из служебной двери и, вылетев на улицу, махнул, чтобы остановить такси.

Трудно мыслить здраво или передвигаться хотя бы с толикой грации, когда вся кровь прилипла к паху и уходит на то, чтобы поддерживать самую мощную, каменную и сверхъестественную эрекцию в жизни.

В такси Джон сидел, прижавшись к двери, боясь, что попросту сломается, придвинувшись к Шерлоку хотя бы на миллиметр. Разлетится на миллионы кусочков, каждый из которых прилипнет к Шерлоку, чтобы целовать, облизывать, посасывать и, чёрт возьми, течь от этого божественного, _божественного_ Шерлока.

Шерлок укутался в пальто, разыгрывая невинность, но выглядел как угодно, только не скромно: видимые участки тела так и манили искрящейся сливочной кожей и долгими, сладкими линиями.

На Бейкер-стрит Шерлок поднимался по лестнице. Медленно. Покачивая бёдрами. Виляя задницей, хотя пальто лишь намекало о том, что происходит под ним.

На втором лестничном пролёте он скинул пальто, так что Джону, неторопливо подымавшемуся за ним, ничто не мешало наблюдать эти плавные... движения маятника...

Шерлок слышал, как Джон надолго затаил дыхание, а затем задышал часто и тяжело; попытался успокоиться, но тут же сдался, и, издав хриплый стон, предпринял лучшую попытку заговорить за последние пятнадцать минут.

В гостиной Шерлок обернулся: Джон, влетев в квартиру, со всей дури хлопнул дверью и прислонился к косяку, чтобы продолжать пялиться без необходимости... в общем, не вспоминая, как при этом стоять.

Шерлок Холмс знает, что Джон Ватсон любит его. Он знал, что Джон будет любить его, даже когда он постареет, когда появятся морщины и седина, а от красоты не останется и следа. Всё-таки Джон любил его раздражённого, в дурном настроении, в пятнах от аллергии на реактивы — опухшего, словно ярко-красный и отвратительно больной воздушный шар. Джон любил Шерлока, вонявшего канализацией, забрызганного человеческими останками после неудачного и непредвиденного открытия третьей жертвы в доме, где поигрался убийца-камикадзе.

Джон любил Шерлока-злючку, сердитого придиру, взмокшего из-за истощения и гриппа.

И теперь Джон оцепенел от желания при виде Шерлока, разодетого в серебро и стразы, на высоченных каблуках и в крошечных трусиках? Детектив знал, что такая реакция не умаляет ни прошлых, ни будущих проявлений любви.

Просто Джон никогда не видел Шерлока в подарочной упаковке.

Идея пройтись по подиуму под прикрытием оказалась блестящей, несмотря на то, что делать это не было никакой нужды. Джон, зависший, такой твёрдый, лишённый всех мыслей от желания... Да, идея была блестящей. _Превосходной_. Одной из лучших, что когда-либо приходили на ум. А у Шерлока было много, много хороших идей.

Шерлок стоял в центре гостиной, чуть отставив ногу, чтобы подчеркнуть всю прелесть своих бёдер. Он раскинул руки в приглашающем жесте и, взглянув из-под накрашенных ресниц, произнёс:

— С Днём Рождения, Джон. Не хочешь открыть свой подарок?

Ответом стал гортанный, страстный рык. Джон выпрямил плечи, отлип от двери и теперь крался, чёртов подкрадуха, к своему любимому павлину, не спуская взгляда не с прекрасного тела, а с этих серо-голубых глаз. Проникая в самый разум.

Потому что Джон любил Шерлока, будь тот симпатичным павлином или измазанным в отвратительных субстанциях фриком. Потому что Джон знал: тот нарядился только для него.

И Джон хотел открыть подарок. Очень. _Очень._ Он хотел получать этот подарок каждый день. Не только в свой День Рождения или День Рождения Шерлока — каждый божий день. Этот дар — любить кого-то столь необыкновенного и быть любимым в ответ. Дар радости, счастья, чуда. Каждый день, ну пожалуйста, пусть будет хоть в серебре, хоть в рваной пижаме...

И несмотря на то, что голос так и не вернулся, а мысли вылетели из головы, разум помнил, что именно Шерлок приносил ему радость, счастье и волнение, которых так не хватало. А тело знало, как оценить этот подарок. О, ещё как знало. Их ждали медленные, бережные, изящные и нежные прикосновения. Некоторые вещи не терпят спешки.

Так, неспешно, не касаясь кожи, ладони Джона прослеживали изгибы тела Шерлока. Исходившее от рук тепло грело бледную кожу и возвращалось к пальцам. Джон наклонился ближе и задышал, вдыхая головокружительный аромат Шерлока и выдыхая свой — разгорячённый.

Шерлок, возвышавшийся на каблуках, опустил руки и дрожал, пока Джон обдавал дыханием каждый дюйм кожи, водил ладонями над каждым сантиметром тела, даря тепло; желание; любовь. Он затрепетал, когда язык, не касаясь, попробовал на вкус исходящую от украшенного тела сладость.

Джон разделся. Обнажённый, он стоял так близко, с закрытыми глазами, достаточно высокий, чтобы иметь полный доступ к горлу Шерлока. Он задрал голову, находясь так близко к тому местечку, где можно ощутить пульс Шерлока. Вдыхал Шерлока. Выдыхал себя.

— Ты, — прошептал Джон, словно последние двадцать минут почти-но-не-прикосновений ушли на то, чтобы найти слова и вспомнить, как увязать их вместе, — так прекрасен.

— Джон... — Ответный выдох.

— Я. Хочу. Тебя. Сейчас. Всегда.

— Да.

Джон коснулся ткани стрингов и принялся поглаживать налившийся член, спускаясь ниже, задевая мошонку. Медленно указательный и средний пробрались под край трусиков, чтобы прикоснуться к пылающей коже. В стрингах стало ещё теснее. Джон дразнил, едва касаясь. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. По стволу, по уздечке. Их тела соединялись только в этой точке. На кончиках пальцев. Под прикрытием тонкой ткани.

Джон привстал на носочках и прижался губами к подбородку Шерлока. Тот, задыхаясь, простонал и наклонил голову так, чтобы их губы встретились.

Нежный поцелуй начался с губ, тёплых и сухих, и продолжился лёгким скольжением языков; губы раскрылись, и языки встретились, но поцелуй остался медленным, чувственным и сладким.

А вскоре сладость прошла. Губы вжимались в друг друга, языки сплетались, а стоны и вздохи таяли в царившем между ними пожаре.

Пальцы Джона кружили в невесомой, осторожной ласке, но затем зацепили трусики и пробрались в то место, где треугольник ткани переходил в тонкую полоску, исчезавшую между ягодиц Шерлока.

— Сорви их, — выдохнул Шерлок и слизнул влагу, собравшуюся в уголке глаза Джона — та могла быть крошечной каплей пота, но не была ею.

Этого Джон не сделал. Не в тот же миг. Он пробежался пальцами верх по расщелине, нить трусиков — на костяшках пальцев. Провёл кончиками по нежной коже, по жаркому сморщенному входу, который, Джон знал, был чист и безупречен. Его рука направилась вверх по изгибу до копчика и только тогда схватила верёвку трусиков-для-мужчин и резко дёрнула, разрывая ткань.

Джон провёл горячей ладонью по бедру Шерлока, держась за полоску ткани, стягивая её, пока Шерлок не был раскрыт: твёрдый член стоял вертикально и сочился смазкой.

Джон сбросил разорванные трусики на пол и взял яички Шерлока в ладонь. Нежно лаская, он наклонился, чтобы лизнуть левый, а затем правый сосок. Пустив в ход зубы, прикусил сначала один, потом другой.

Шерлок застонал и качнул бёдрами, чтобы толкнуть себя в руку Джону. Дышать удавалось с трудом.

— Джон.

— Повернись, великолепный мерзавец. Ты красивый, прекраснейший человек.

Шерлок намеревался поупрямиться, чтобы воспрепятствовать Джону в его желании, но развернулся спиной, словно загипнотизированный. Ухватился за край стола. Расставил ноги и прогнулся в пояснице.

Позади него Джон встал на колени. Поцеловал сперва одну половину обнажённой задницы, затем другую. Он гладил каждый изгиб от поясницы до сгиба колена.

Медленно, растягивая удовольствие, Джон положил ладони на пухлые ягодицы. Прижал большие пальцы к сгибам. Раздвинул эти очаровательные половинки и выдохнул на розовую гладкую кожу.

Шерлок захныкал, расставил ноги шире и ещё больше выпятил задницу.

И Джон прижался к щели и поцеловал. Ещё сильнее раскрыл ягодицы, приблизил лицо и лизнул натянутую кожу. Скрутил язык в трубочку и толкнулся в горячий анус. И снова. И снова.

Шерлок запричитал.

Джон поцеловал и облизал узкий сфинктер. Снова свернул язык и проник внутрь, пробуя мускус, пробуя секс, пробуя Шерлока. Его ладони кружили по ягодицам, держа их раскрытыми, а Шерлок извивался и толкался назад едва ощутимыми толчками, желая больше, желая ещё.

Джон прочертил длинную линию по промежности до копчика. Трижды, пока не прижался к аппетитной заднице Шерлока и не чмокнул мягкую плоть. Он улыбался.

Два пальца-проводника скользнули между ягодиц и проследовали по проложенной языком дорожке. Снова вниз. Замерли возле влажного входа и лениво закружил вокруг мышц.

Джон продолжал двигать пальцами и поднимался выше, целуя каждый дюйм усыпанной стразами спины. Двигаясь вверх к шее Шерлока, он не останавливался, не давая ему передышки.

Шерлок чувствовал жар от эрекции Джона, ощущал его внутренней стороной бёдер, близко к тонкой коже промежности.

— Джон…

— Такой. Восхитительный.

Джон использовал свои горячие внимательные руки, чтобы развернуть Шерлока. Тот снова захныкал: когда пальцы исчезли, перестав уделять внимание его заднице, и ещё раз, когда Джон завладел его губами в долгом, неторопливом, глубоком поцелуе. Он ощутил собственный мускусный вкус и снова взвизгнул, — но звук затерялся между их губ.

Джон снова наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в шею, провести губами по кадыку и впадинке между ключиц. Принялся за соски: один, потом другой. Шерлок стоял, упираясь в стол, всё так же расставив ноги, едва держась на каблуках, но затем ладонь Джона легла на его поясницу, поддерживая, другая — принялась ласкать яички и член.

— Такой. Красивый, — Джон выдохнул эти слова, двигаясь от пупка — завихрения из стразов тянулись до лобка, — к члену, а после сомкнул губы на горячем твёрдом стволе. Посасывая. Облизывая. Посасывая снова.

Боже, о Господи, о Господи, он не сможет продержаться так долго...

И рот Джона покинул его, оставил его член влажным и скользким.

— На стол, — прошелестел Джон, и Шерлок ощутил его ладони под коленями. Почувствовал, как его приподняли. Он упёр свои руки в стол и развёл ноги шире, чтобы Джон — невероятно сильный, невероятно крепкий, сексуальный и мускулистый Джон, — поднял его и усадил задницей прямо на край.

— Хочу тебя. Всегда.

— Всегда, — вторил ему Шерлок, наплевав на то, что неожиданно забыл все глаголы. И существительные. И остальные части речи, кроме «Всегда». Всегда. Так. Всегда. Так.

Джон протиснулся между его ног и снова поцеловал Шерлока: так крепко, так совершенно и самозабвенно; губы и язык, и зубы — все были участниками этого прекрасного процесса, но затем его руки подхватили бёдра Шерлока, чтобы тот обнял его за пояс. Обжигающая ладонь перекатывала бугорок левого соска между ловкими пальцами, другая — поглаживала член Шерлока, спускаясь вниз, чтобы погладить его мошонку, и снова двигалась вверх, вдоль ствола, чтобы большим пальцем очертить головку и растереть смазку.

Шерлок едва услышал щелчок открываемого лубриканта — он с трудом вспомнил, что оставил бутылочку на столе (в стратегических целях для этого вечера он расставил бутылочки по всей квартире), — и вздрогнул, когда холодный гель оказался на его заднице, а Джон принялся втирать его в… снаружи, вокруг… в... в _... о, г-госпади!_

\- Готов для меня, сладенький?

Шерлок вздохнул-простонал и толкнулся бёдрами навстречу Джону. А тот прижался к его рту и начал целовать, затем помог Шерлоку лечь на спину. Разместил свои сильные руки на его бёдрах и подтянул того ближе к себе. Устроив любовника с удобством, закинул его гладкие ноги, которые всё ещё были обуты в босоножки, себе на плечи. И нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать сначала одно колено, затем другое.

Джон провёл ладонью по своему члену. Ещё раз. Сдержал себя, устроился поудобнее, после обхватил бёдра Шерлока — и потянул его на себя, входя и проникая глубже.

Шерлок качнулся навстречу и задохнулся от ощущений вошедшего до основания члена.

Джон блаженно стонал. Он сильнее сжал бёдра любовника и потянул на себя одновременно с тем, как тот подался навстречу — пока член не вошёл до конца.

Затем подхватил Шерлока под колени и начал толчки.

Шерлок распахнул веки, чтобы увидеть, что Джон смотрит на него, не отрывая потемневшего от желания взгляда.

Он вжал лодыжки Джону в плечи и двигался в такт его бёдрам, и позабыл все слова, и стонал. Браслеты на запястьях ударялись друг о друга и звенели, переливались серебряной какофонией блаженства.

Руки Джона скользнули вверх по бёдрам и животу и двинулись вниз к позвоночнику, чтобы почувствовать мышцы изогнутой на столе спины. После он повторил путь обратно, наслаждаясь и ощущениями под ладонями, и прекрасными движениями Шерлока, дарившего всего себя. Джон вращал бёдрами, гладил его кожу, напрягал ноги — и тоже отдавался всем телом.

Он не отводил взгляда от прикрытых глаз Шерлока, его приоткрытого рта; от стразов, сверкавших на ушах и теле, серебра на его запястьях, пальцах рук и ног, поясе. От сверкающих, экстравагантных браслетов-колокольчиков, этого звенящего чуда. Толкаясь в его великолепное тело, почти выходя и снова скользя внутрь, он чувствовал обхвативший член жар, этот жар, исходящий от Шерлока, опалял его яички, бёдра и плечи, обжигал грудь и ладони. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок извивается под ним и раскрывается для него, и — милостивый Боже, о Господи, о Господи, — волнение, совершенство происходящего, жар, возбуждение, страсть и наслаждение заполнили его. Ощутив свинцовое напряжение в ногах, паху и стволе, он обхватил член Шерлока и принялся поглаживать головку, другой рукой притягивая его ближе и _о о о о о ох_.

Выгнув спину, Шерлок кончил; когда он сильнее насадился на член Джона и вскрикнул, струя спермы стрельнула снова. Джон резко толкнулся и закричал, тяжело кончая, и в третий раз Шерлок, пульсируя, излился на свой живот, на стразы. Это продолжилось, когда Джон вскрикнул и толкнулся ещё раз, а после задвигался медленнее и ещё медленнее, пока не замер, тяжело дыша, тесно вжимаясь в тело Шерлока, всё ещё внутри него.

Задыхаясь, Джон улыбнулся и наклонился (всё ещё внутри него, о Господи, да), чтобы оставить жаркий поцелуй у Шерлока над сердцем.

Грудь Шерлока тяжело поднималась, а сам он пытался вспомнить, как надо дышать. Пытался занести в каталог те ощущения, что испытывало его тело, насыщенное счастьем, и насколько они отличались от тех, в другие разы, когда Джон и он забывали всё на свете и помнили только друг друга. Он спустил лодыжки с плеч Джона и вместо этого легко обхватил его торс.

Джон отвёл бёдра, и опавший член выскользнул из гибкого тела Шерлока. Он снова наклонился, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать его, удерживая лицо любовника.

— С годовщиной, — промурлыкал Шерлок, довольный тем, что смог вспомнить столь длинное слово.

Джон рассмеялся, обдав его губы жарким дыханием.

Первый День Рождения в качестве любовника Шерлока.

Три года с момента их встречи.

Третья годовщина называлась хрустальной[3]. Они узнали об этом на расследовании в прошлом месяце.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты такой романтик, — с восхищением упрекнул его Джон.

— Ш, — прошипел Шерлок в ответ, — цыц.

— Твой секрет останется со мной, — сказал Джон, снова его целуя. — Все твои секреты.

— Ммм. — Шерлок свил свои длинные руки и ноги вокруг Джона и притянул его ближе.

Джон прижался губами к кольцам на пальцах Шерлока. Целовал его руки и грудь, плечи и шею.

— С Днём Рождения меня, — прошептал он напротив покрывшейся мурашками кожи.

— Мне нравится твой День Рождения, — посмеиваясь, сказал Шерлок. — Давай отправимся в кровать и отметим его ещё раз. — Он обнял Джона ногами, а тот подхватил его под спину и поднял со стола. Шерлок обвил его шею (браслеты зазвенели, а кольца и браслеты на плечах вспыхнули и переливались в лучах света), и они поцеловались прямо так: высокий стройный человек, с лёгкостью удерживаемый руками этого невысокого коренастого мужчины.

И они вернулись в кровать и, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, целовались, пока не были готовы к тому, чтобы снова начать праздновать.

Пришлось потратить четыре дня, чтобы собрать все затерявшиеся в кровати стразы.

Они никогда не найдут два блестящих камня, приклеенных к мочке уха на манер серёжек. Главным образом потому, что даже не заметили, как они потерялись.

Почти все украшения они вернули ювелиру. Только одно из них — купили и сохранили.

Кольцо со спящим драконом.

Джон купил целую партию миленьких шёлковых трусиков и потратил множество часов, стягивая их с Шерлока.

Каждый день был Днём Рождения; годовщиной; праздником.

Всегда.

Так.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Ювелирика** – это результат и процесс творчества художников-ювелиров, а именно изысканные украшения или предметы, признанные шедевром искусства. Чтобы украшение или предмет можно было однозначно причислить к ювелирике, должны быть соблюдены три условия: при изготовке должен быть использован хотя бы один драгоценный материал, украшение должно иметь в себе художественную ценность, и оно должно быть уникальным – то есть оно не должно тиражироваться изготовляющим его художником-ювелиром.

[2] **Ваджазлинг** (англ. vajazzling) – украшение линии бикини (лобковой части тела) блеском, стразами, или драгоценными камнями, путем приклеивания на косметический клей. Используется как украшение, и как изюминка в сексуальных отношениях.

[3] На самом деле третья годовщина свадьбы в большинстве стран имеет название «кожаная свадьба» (где-то и «пшеничная»). Но начиная с 50-х годов XX века в США действует «Список годовщин». В его основу легли не символы свадьбы, а названия предпочтительных подарков на тот или иной юбилей. То есть теперь в США третья годовщина свадьбы называется «хрустальная» или «стеклянная» – от английского слова «crystal», которое ещё так же можно перевести как «страз». Так что ещё у Шерлока с Джоном это «стразовая» годовщина – вот такая игра слов.


End file.
